


Watching Over Bat

by NekoReecesPieces



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoReecesPieces/pseuds/NekoReecesPieces
Summary: Bruce and Damian Wayne wake up injured and in an unfamiliar area far away from home. Who are they people who found them, and where have they brought them to? How will they get home?
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Watching Over Bat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2016

"Hello? Sir, are you awake?"   
Bruce groaned, his mind swimming, wondering where the voice was coming from. His eyelids were heavy, it took too much effort to open them fully. He could only open them to a crack. The only thing he could see was a blurry figure, like that of an angel. "Where...my boys..." was the only thing he could gasp out. His final thought "if that's an angel, then this is the end." He passed out, letting the darkness envelop him.  
Bruce regained consciousness slowly. Even without opening up his eyes he could tell he was in an unfamiliar area. Foreign voices floated up to him although they were hushed. His wrists were restrained, yet he felt a soft blanket-like material under them and covering his body. His head felt heavy, though it did not have the sharp, almost stabbing throb of before.   
He groaned, trying to shift but restraints kept him from doing much progress. He opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. He looked around him, noticing he was in some sort of infirmary. A blood IV trickled steadily into his arm. Several bandages covered his arms and torso, and he could feel another wrapped around his head. He turned his head yet again, taking notice of the screen next to his head that told his vitals. The screen told him everything was normal. The abnormal thing, however, was instead of his name on the screen, "John Doe" was there instead.  
"Ah, I see you're awake."   
Bruce looked away from the screen, the voice familiar. A woman walked toward him. He recognized her as the angel from before he passed out, though she was wearing a doctor's coat over a yellow blouse and a tan skirt instead of whatever angelic garb Bruce was sure she wore when she found him. Maybe she wasn't the same woman. Maybe the angel was a figment of his imagination. He couldn't be sure.  
The doctor walked over to Bruce's bedside, checking the screen with his vitals. "I'm glad we found you when we did," she told him, looking over with a gentle smile. "If we hadn't found you as soon your wounds would have gotten worse and you might have bled out." She put a hand on his arm then frowned when she saw his restraints. "I'm sorry we had to put those on you," she said as she tried to adjust the restraints to take them off, "but while you were unconscious you had something akin to a violent seizure. We didn't want you to injure yourself or others." She looked back at him, the comforting smile again on her face. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Doctor Angela Ziegler. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"The pleasure is mine, Dr. Ziegler." Bruce said, his voice thick with disuse and some drowsiness probably caused by the medical drugs in his system.   
"May I know your name?" Dr. Ziegler asked. Bruce gave her a smile that was part of his facade.   
"Bruce Wayne." he answered.   
"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne," Dr. Ziegler said. "I'll get the name changed as soon as I can." she said, nodding to the "John Doe" on the screen.   
"Tell me, are you German?" Bruce asked, wanting to know more about the doctor, but more importantly he wanted to find or figure out where he was.   
"Swiss actually." She responded, looking at a chart. Bruce moved his wrists again. The restraints were still on, but they weren't as tight, providing some movement but not by much.  
"Father!" A childish shout come from across the room, its owner running to Bruce.   
"Damian." Bruce tried to comfort his youngest as he rushed to his bedside opposite of Dr. Ziegler. A man in a plaid shirt and cowboy hat and what seemed to be a cybernetic ninja burst into the room after Damian.  
"Father!" Damian was very riled. "They wouldn't let me see you! Why are you restrained? Have they done anything to you?" Damian laid his upper body on Bruce, giving a glare to his two pursuers. Bruce could feel his son growling under his breath.  
"We tried to hold him back," the cowboy said as he approached the doctor. Both he and the ninja slowed down when they saw Damien lay down on his father.   
"Perhaps we should let them have a moment together. Alone." Dr. Ziegler ushered the two out of the room, leaving father and son alone. They waited until the trio left the room before speaking. Bruce used the moment to look over his son.   
Damian was wearing a small hospital gown and was also covered in bandages and bruises. He saw Damien must have taken out his IV instead of a doctor, probably to find him without something holding him back. Deep bags were under the boy's eyes. They waited a moment more.   
"They tried to keep me from you." Damian said in a soft voice.   
Bruce wished his restraints were taken off. "How long was I out? he asked.  
"At least two days. That was when I woke up." Damian grasped a bit of the blanket. "I have not seen Grayson or Todd yet. Not even Drake is present." Damian looked up at his father, looking like the young child he really was. Fear was visible in his eyes. "What do we do now, Father?"  
"Touching scene, isn't it?" In another room outside the infirmary Sombra, Mercy, McCree and Genji were watching the scene on a security feed. Sombra turned to look at the doctor. "I ran the names they gave you through all the databases and come to two conclusions. Either they're lying, or they technically don't exist." The hacker gave a small smile. "So, which one do you think it is?"

**Author's Note:**

> ........I can't believe I got extra credit for this in high school for submitting this in writing class.


End file.
